A Touch Of Flame: Chapter 2
by enbii
Summary: Second chapter. Warning: Rape and violence. EnvyxRoy! Enjoy!


_First to thank for review, keep them coming guys: _

_Enjoy in second chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was almost midnight.

Lights around Amestris were sneaking through windows, giving shadows to objects in military offices.

Roy was still in his office, with only a candle to light his office and a whole bunch of paperwork.

But he didn't bother with them. They are boring and Riza always do them for him anyway.

What caught his mind was a book about homunculi he got from Hohenheim long ago. He never thought he'll need it.

But the book didn't have any info about sin called Envy, nor other sins he was afraid he'll meet.

"Never mind"-he closes the damn thing and sits back in not so comfy chair. Rain drops dripped down his windows creating melody in his ears while air with smell of smoke and dust tickles his nostrils.

Colonel's eyes starts closing slowly, unable to notice a shadow before him.

Looks like a plant, but it's moving. Closer…

_Damn, too close…_

Taste of air changes, now ice cold, feeling his mouth and making him unable to breath.

Roy struggles, gasping for air, but this thing pins his weak body and adds something wet to toy with his tongue.

His eyes shut tight, realizing that wet thing was another tongue and he tries to block thoughts that were coming.

_Could this be...?_

"I told you I'll find you, Colonel!"-mocking voice whispers in his ear before leaving his mouth and showing finger in.

Roy had no escape but suck on long finger and twirl tongue like it was something he hoped he won't face soon.

But this person was already down, unbuttoning Colonels uniform with free hand and rubbing sensitive area over Colonel's boxers.

Roy moans and bites finger, but stranger didn't react.

He was busy with pulling Colonel's boxers just enough to see what he was looking for.

He grins at Colonel's erection and removes finger from his mouth.

"My, I didn't even start to have fun with you, Colonel!"-he snickers and twirls fingers around shaft.

Roy squeezes teeth, holding from moan and shows hand into creature's hair.

Long, thick and wet from rain it was. Yes. He was sure now that was Envy.

"_Envy…_"-he looks down at dark shadow.

Damn candle was useless.

"You remember my name? I'm flattered. But I bet you didn't think of me like I did of you. And this. To posses, my Colonel"-he licks his lip and leans closer to shaft.

He moves hand faster, while his tongue licks the tip and saliva runs down Envy's lip to shaft.

He moves hand and takes shaft in mouth, his hot breath was driving Roy crazy.

Envy didn't like silence, and Roy keeps holding self from moans or any sign of pleasure.

Annoyed sin closes mouth closer to shaft and starts sucking hardly.

And Roy moans, on what Envy grins.

He keeps sucking, fast then slow.

Colonel gives up and moans again, moaning words without meaning.

"I want to hear my name, Mustang. Say it!"-Envy demands, leaving Roy's cock for a second and adding hand back.

"_E-Envy…_."-he manages to make his moan sound like that. He felt heat, running through his body and lust to fuck this sin before him.

But Envy wasn't anyone fuck. He was the leader, always on top.

And he enjoys using others for fun, even for one night.

Finally, white sticky liquid covers Envy's hand and he smirks-"Not bad, I guess I was good."

He brings hand to own lips and licks it clean.

Roy gasps, his eyes rolled up in satisfaction. His hand leaves Envy's hair and moves to own, sweaty and messy.

"_I…can't…believe it…"-he thought._

"Hmm?"-Envy stands up and grins, which was unable for Roy to see because of darkness-"Mind leaving that chair, Mustang?"-he asks coldly.

Roy pretends he didn't hear that.

He should stop. _This must stop._

Disappointed, homunculus sighs-"Fine then!"

In one quick move, Roy's body leaves chair and spreads on wooden table that was covered with papers and books. Envy throws Roy's stuff on side and locks Colonel's hands above his head.

"What are you doing, Envy?"-Roy struggles.

"I didn't say I was satisfied yet, Colonel."-He moves closer to his face-"You had your turn, now it's mine!"

"Wha-what?"-Roy frowns.

Envy's hand moves to own waist and his skort leaves waist without sound.

Roy tries to release hands but chains that Envy added held them steady.

Envy ignores his struggling and spreads his legs wide, moving dangerously close to Colonel's ass.

_"Envy….don't…"_

"Shhh!"-Envy puts finger on Roy's lips and smiles-"You'll beg for more, Roy."

Elder sin uses own hand to stimulate his erection before pushing into Roy's tight entrance.

Roy's eyes shuts again, and loud moan escapes his lips.

True, he wasn't a virgin and he always fucked girls but he never thought another man would do to him, or worse, sin.

Envy's eyes closes as well and he gasps, showing deeper in.

"Mmmmnn…Envy…"-Roy's body leaves pain and pleasure was unimaginable.

His legs wrap around sins waist and he moves down to shaft, but Envy's pulls back.

Roy pants for more and moves Envy closer with legs but Envy refuses again.

Instead he climbs on top of his victim and slams in again without warning.

Roy's moaning was louder and Envy liked that. He liked listening Colonel saying his name like that, hard and long. Hard to neither breathe nor speak.

Envy thrusts faster in and pulls Roy into a kiss, letting their tongues twirl together like caged birds. He was surprised that Roy actually reacts on kiss and twirls his tongue with Envy's, before he bites sin's lip and sucks on blood.

Enjoying in taste, Colonel swallows bittersweet liquid mixed with sin's saliva and grins-"H-harder…"

Envy thrusts and quickly pulls out a couple of times more, before he leaves Roy's body and rolls on side.

"Damn….I guess…I was…..wrong…about you…."-Envy gasps while his eyes keep starring at dark cell.

"You're not bad either…"-Colonel mumbles.

He reaches to pull Envy closer but finds the spot where the sin was empty.

Window before was opened and cold air gave Colonel chills.

He watches the sunrise and rain slowly stopping, still playing the same melody but silent, tickling his mind, mixed with moans he didn't want to forget. Words that his to-be lover spoke.

He puts his uniform back on, fixes hair somehow and leaves his office to greet fellow comrades who came to work.

Riza notices him first-"Good Morning, sir. Had a good night?"

Roy nods.

This probably was the best night in his life. No, it was. But he can't tell her or anyone else. Then his dreams to become Fuhrer would go further than now. It's too early to risk.

Colonel walks back to his office and sighs.

_He already misses his Envy._


End file.
